dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyakuya Ririku
Hyakuya Ririku 離陸 is a student who enrolled to Greenville Academy. The reason he entered is to start a new life and he also wanted to be more knowledge about the world. 'Appearance' Ririku has short blonde hair and emerald eyes. Whenever he uses his power, his eyes color change from emerald to crimson. He looks like a typical high schooler that usually seen wearing his school’s uniform or casual clothes. His height is 171 cm but He always wears high laced boots to make himself look taller because he thinks he is not tall enough. He sometimes seen wears a headphone around his neck or red choker. In his beast form, He became a tiger. His fur is white with a lot of black stripes that have different lengths and widths, red eyes, a firm head with a short muzzle that contains a set of sharp teeth, and stout legs that end in broad paws. His Length is about 2m and with a tail length 1m. 'Personality' Ririku has an enthusiastic, outgoing, cheerful and carefree personality. He is friendly toward everyone even if they are strangers. He likes to tease others but he still wants to maintain a good reliationship with them. He is a blunt and sarcastic person, usually say what on his mind but never thinking about others. He is unpredictable, absent-minded, and moody. He never shows his weakness towards other and always faking it by smilling. He has self-harm habit because whenever he punished others, he always feels bad and always hurting himself in return for what he did. He is a straight-forward risk-takers, he is willing to plunge right into things and get his hands dirty. 'History' Ririku was born into an ordinary family in Tokyo. He lives there with his parents and older sister until he is around five because that ‘incident’. Ten years ago around fifteen of August, He and his family went to an amusement park near one of Japan’s Pharmaceutical companies. There is a secret in the company, the company is try to make something dangerous. The Codename of the sample that the company was working on was Gargoyle. The goal of the sample was to develop a medicine for an immune system that could surpass of animals. However, despite the successful regeneration of experiments, due to an unexpected explosion the medicine’s chemical reaction and contact with the air is said to have created the Gargoyle virus. And this caused a phenomena of the virus infecting the bodies of children with weak immune system and changing their DNA with Animals. Ririku was one of the gargoyle infectees because he was near the explosion’s place. His DNA change from Human into White Tiger. Since that ‘incident’, He always got bullied by others by calling him ‘monster’ or ‘beast’. His family try to support him with everything they got. One day, a man came to his house to offers him equality for the gargoyle infectees like him. He gladly accept the offers and got trained in England to become the law of the world itself. Since then, he never meet his family again. He gone through a lot of missions to manifest equalism around the world. But, all of it ends when the gargoyle infectees made a rebellion after ten years. It went success and all of them got free to choose their decision for theirselves from now on. He went back to Japan to finds his family but his family gone missing without traces. To start a new life without making the same mistakes, He enrolled to Greenville Academy. 'Powers and Abilities' Ririku has Superhuman strength, agility, and durability that he got from his gargoyle virus. He also can heal himself rapidly in no time but it didn’t work if it’s just a small cut or bruise. He is specialize in hand to hand combat, swordmanship, and shooting. Another abilities he has are : *Bind : He can make his target do what he want but the target consciousness still remains. It will works if he and the target already meet once and looks at his eyes. It will break if he lost control or the target has strong will to free. *Alter Perception : He can alter ones perception of their surrounding. It will break if the targets didn’t believe of it. *Beast Transformation : He can turn himself into a white tiger because his DNA changed with white tiger. He has the same abilities with tiger when he is in this form. *Animal Interact : He can interact with animals because his DNA. *Wind Control : He can control winds and made it his offensive and defensive. He can use it freely but it will exhausts him if he uses it too much. 'Trivia' *Ririku thinks his own name is weird *He loves eating sweets but hate sour things *He is interested in astronomy *He is afraid of ghost *His favorites colours are red and green *His cooking skill is good *He fell asleep easily if he’s alone *He sometimes hurt himself when he has nothing to do *His hobby is playing games *He likes Pocky and Chocolate Milkshakes